


Valentine’s Day Haters Club

by RoseDeVents



Series: Holidays with the Wards [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s01e06 FZZT, Episode: s01e07 The Hub, F/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeVents/pseuds/RoseDeVents
Summary: Before they fell in love, there was one thing Jemma and Grant had in common: they both hated Valentine’s Day. Now? They both love it.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward
Series: Holidays with the Wards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Valentine’s Day Haters Club

**Author's Note:**

> GrantDeservedHappiness asked for a wedding after "Christmas at the Cabin" so I decided to work my way there with a holiday series!
> 
> I also really love and was inspired by the_stargazing_dreamer's Valentine Day's story in "The Infinite Realm of Possibilities." So good! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166864/chapters/63819403#workskin

Jemma stares at her dazzling engagement ring for perhaps the millionth time, smiling to herself as she lets out a sigh. She and Grant haven’t made much progress on wedding planning and knowing SHIELD, whatever they set up is unlikely to go as planned. But still, a girl can dream.

Looking over at the vase on her dresser, she considers what flowers she’ll pick for their wedding. Grant certainly outdid himself this year with her Valentine’s Day bouquet. His _first_ gift of the day. The selection for their wedding will undoubtedly coincide with the season so it’s really no use trying to figure it out right now.

Especially not while Grant’s teeth are nipping at her thigh.

Grant had suggested the romantic holiday for their wedding date at first. She just couldn’t do it – it’s too much of a cliché! It also seemed rushed considering they just got engaged at Christmas. The man she is marrying knows she needs time to prepare. After all, she excels at preparation.

Her platinum band and the shiny diamond on top are a contrast to Grant’s dark hair as she fists her fingers, letting out a low moan as he finally stops teasing her. His tongue circles her clit, and she wants to keep him between her legs forever. _Forever._ Oh, why did she decide to wait to marry him, again?

It actually would have been fitting for their relationship to make it official on Valentine’s Day. She could almost laugh to herself considering where they started, but a flick of his tongue elicits another moan instead. Her fiancé has always been an exceptional Valentine – especially considering that two years ago, she absolutely, positively, vehemently _hated_ Valentine’s Day …

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Jemma gasps for air as she bobs in the ocean, both hands clinging to the parachute pack Agent Ward used when he jumped from the plane after her. The man is holding on to the other side of the inflated bag, looking perfectly relaxed. But of course, he’s Agent Ward. She almost rolls her eyes.

“You OK?” he asks.

She considers his question and reacts with an unexpected snort before she can think of an answer. “I guess?” she replies. “I … can’t believe I’m alive.”

“That makes two of us,” he says with a grin.

“Do you know … what happened? Did Fitz tell you anything about the antiserum?”

“Um, not really,” he says, almost embarrassed. “It all happened so fast. Fitz was about to jump after you but I knew he wasn’t certified, so I jumped instead.”

“Thank you!” she says abruptly. “You saved my life.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” he shakes his head at her. “Jumped out of a plane without a parachute. I don’t know whether to call you brave or stupid.”

Jemma feels herself blush. “Well, no one’s ever called be stupid before.”

The ocean beats against their bodies and Jemma struggles to stay afloat. Ward still seems perfectly at ease in the middle of the ocean. He scans the horizon, probably looking for their rescue. She hopes someone comes soon. She’d hate to have her life saved only to drown. She bites her salty lip, struggling to occupy her mind beyond the thought of certain death.

“We never really talk,” she blurts out, filling the silence.

Grant nods at her almost absent-mindedly, still keeping a look out. The man is still wildly attractive – somehow even more so all soaking wet. She suspects she looks more like a wet rat, knowing that at the very least her mascara has run down her cheeks after all her tears _before_ they fell into the ocean. She watches a droplet of sea water make its way down his forehead. 

“I doubt we have much in common, really,” she says, to which he cocks a half smile. “Is that funny?” she asks.

His whole mouth turns up at that and he makes eye contact. “It’s just … you’re probably right. You’re like, all sunshine and rainbows …” She feels like he’s laughing at her, and it makes her defensive.

“And what does that make you? A dark cloud putting a damper on the day?” she retorts. She is _not_ sunshine and rainbows, thank you very much. Ask Fitz.

His eyes go wide. “I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“Didn’t you?” she challenges.

He grimaces. “I’m sure there’s _something_ we have in common.” He looks like he’s trying to salvage the goodwill of her appreciation for saving her life and steer the conversation toward something more positive.

“You’re so … stoic,” she ponders. “I never see you show much emotion about anything. Is there anything you particularly _like_?”

He considers her question. “Guns,” he says, still thinking. “The New England Patriots. Hunting …”

“Well, that’s certainly not much to go off of,” she says hesitantly.

“Is there anything you _dislike_?” he asks as an olive branch.

“Guns, American football and killing animals for sport,” she says quickly, with a demure smile.

He laughs. “Anything else?”

She thinks back to a couple of days ago when she and Skye went into that coffee shop that was covered in annoying red and pink decorations, and her eyes narrow. “Valentine’s Day,” she says with malice.

He laughs again. “Really? How is that possible?”

“This time of year is insufferable,” she says, ready to go into a tirade. “All the pink and red hearted everything. Have you ever seen a human heart, Agent Ward? It looks nothing like that!”

“That’s fair,” he replies, caught off guard by her passion. “Is there any _particular_ reason you don’t like it?”

“No,” she says unconvincingly.

He gives her a chastising look. “We might die out here, Simmons. You really want your last words to be a lie?”

“No,” she says, bracing herself for an interrogation and hoping he backs off. “But I’d rather not say. So, where do you stand?”

He’s never really thought about it so he decides to agree with her and move on. Hopefully it will endear her to him that much more, though saving her life surely should have earned him enough points by now. “On Valentine’s Day? As Fitz would say, it’s _the_ _worst_.”

She laughs, and clearly the Fitzism went over well. The scientist is so beautiful when she laughs. He ignores the butterflies in his stomach that he only gets around her. 

“Well there we go, Agent Ward,” she says. “We’ve found something in common.”

“We should start a club.”

“The Valentine’s Day Haters Club?” she asks with a smile.

“I mean, we could work on the name but … sure,” he replies, matching the look on her face.

After they’re rescued and safely back on the Bus, they share their private joke from time to time. Their club of two. It makes the upcoming holiday a little less annoying to Dr. Simmons.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Jemma doesn’t know how she can possibly keep a thought in her head while Grant’s tongue is doing that … thing he does so well. She lets go of his hair before she ends up ripping it out. He got her undressed below the waist but she still has her heart patterned shirt on and her sweaty fingers struggle with the buttons to open it up.

She pushes down the cups of her bra once she can reach into her shirt, which she doesn’t unbutton all the way in her haste. She runs a featherlight touch over her sensitive nipples. It’s a contrast to the strong finger moving inside of her, and she shudders as Grant adds another.

He looks up at her, eyes full of fire and lust. Sometimes she thinks this is as much for him as it is for her. Or maybe it’s just that the thought makes her feel better since he spends so much time with his head between her legs.

The man has made it his mission to give her an orgasm every day, and an extra for any day he misses while on assignment. It’s almost too much. _Almost._ Grant Ward is nothing if not dedicated to his missions, which is why it was so surprising to hear he had deviated from it on the first Valentine’s Day they shared …

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Fitz and Ward made it out alive. Jemma can barely believe that Skye’s bad girl shenanigans actually made a difference in the matter. She’s spent most of the night with Fitz, recounting their adventures, and when she’s alone and about to change into her pajamas she hears a soft knock on her door. Curiously, she answers it.

“Agent Ward,” she says almost breathless seeing that he is, indeed, alive and in front of her.

“Would you mind if I … came in?” he asks, looking up and down the hallway at the other bunks.

“No, not at all,” she says, stepping back to allow him room to pass. She closes the door and looks at him expectantly.

“I have a theory,” he practically blurts out.

She tilts her head. “About …?”

“Valentine’s Day,” he says simply. “You don’t actually hate it. You hate how Valentine’s Day makes you feel. Maybe somebody hurt you on Valentine’s Day?” He looks at her questioningly but she merely furrows her brow at him. 

“Or maybe it’s that nobody’s ever made you their Valentine – a huge oversight, might I add,” he continues. “So I propose that you change your mind about Valentine’s Day, if only just this once.” He hands her a very squished wildflower.

“What’s this?” she asks, taking it from him and examining it closely.

“I found it in a field while I was running from some bloodhounds.”

She looks at him incredulously and then turns back at the wilted white bud. There’s an unanswered question on her tongue and she’s not sure how to ask it. “Why did you …?”

He interrupts her confused mumbling. “Simmons … I mean, Jemma … will you be my Valentine?”

Her eyes widen at the implication. “Agent Ward,” she stutters.

“Grant,” he interrupts.

“Grant,” she says, savoring the feeling of his first name on her tongue. “I thought … I thought we had a club? I thought we both felt the same way?”

“Oh, I lied,” he says with a coy smile. “I’d never miss a chance to show appreciation for a woman I’m interested in.”

“Interested in?” she gulps.

“You haven’t answered yet …” he prods.

“Right,” she says, still thinking on it. “You asked me to be your Valentine. Even knowing I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“But my theory …” he prompts.

“Right,” she agrees. “Well I guess … there’s no harm … just this once.” She makes eye contact with him to see his face widen with a smile.

His hand reaches out for hers and they hold on for just a moment, both grinning and trying to figure out what this might mean for them. 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Flowers are a hallmark of Valentine’s Day, but the gesture means more to Jemma based on that first celebration of the holiday. A holiday she had never embraced before but has now come to love. 

Grant’s hypothesis was proven correct: she’d never had a Valentine. It made her bitter about the day. It took her a while to admit that to him. She didn’t want to be “that girl.” She doesn’t subscribe to the idea that you need to be in a relationship to be happy, but it certainly helps on Valentine’s Day to be with someone you love and who loves you back whole-heartedly.

The thought ripples in her brain and falls out of her mouth. “Love you,” she moans as Grant’s fingers move faster and his mouth sucks on her clitoris. All precision she was taking in tweaking her nipples is gone as she squirms to her fiancé’s touch. One hand palms her own breast while the other reaches back into his hair.

Grant hums against her clit and she feels tightness low in her belly as his lips suck on the sensitive area. His fingers curve up into her g spot and her whole body jerks with satisfying release. Her _second_ gift of the day. She expects a third, possibly a fourth. Her whole body relaxes on the bed and she looks down at her fiancé. 

“I love you, too,” he whispers with his head on her thigh, his breath hitting her sensitive skin.

She runs her fingers through his hair, looking at the platinum band against his dark locks and smiling again. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”


End file.
